


Well would ya look at That

by andicrack



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: This is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andicrack/pseuds/andicrack
Summary: bowie leaves bex for a picture of dwight from the office





	Well would ya look at That

The sunlight peeking through the blinds cast a warm shadow on Bex’s face. He brushed the few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face and smiled sadly. He knew he would have to tell her, eventually. 

She opened one eye and jumped back. “Why are you staring at me?” 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“It’s still fucking weird.”

He placed his hand over his heart and looked to the window. “You don’t understand me.” 

Bex laughed and cuddled into her pillow.

He was tired of feeling like a fool in a man's shoes and he wouldn’t take it any longer. “I am a sensitive guy, a rarity amongst men I know and yet here I am. You, as a woman, could never understand the problems I go through but I wish you would try.”

Bex wrapped the pillow around her head in an attempt to ignore him. “Okay, obviously we’re breaking up but I’m too tired to do it right now. Can you just chill out for an hour.” 

“Gastly,” Bowie yelled. 

“Do you even know what that means?” 

“I don’t have to know what it means to feel the words within my soul,” he sat up and pulled his hair into a bun. 

“Okay, fuck,” she jumped up. “I’m up,” she put her feet over the side of the bed and headed towards the door. “I gotta pee.” 

He ripped open his night table drawer and held his bevolved. “Don’t worry, snugglebug. We’ll be together soon,” he traced his finger along the edge and slowly brought it closer to his face. “She can’t keep us apart forever,” he whispered to the part in his hair. “My love.” 

“Did you realize I didn’t leave yet or…” Bex spoke from the doorway to the room. 

“You didn’t what?” 

“I’m standing right here, I heard all of that,” Bex blinked. 

“I don’t understand the concept,” he mouth breathed. 

“Are you cheating on me?” She bit her lip and looked down. “I know we have our problems but that’s still fucked up.” 

“How did you know about that?” 

“I’m literally standing right here,” she gestured to herself. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Okay, Bowie. Listen,” she sat on the bed in front of him. “I’m not even upset, just be honest with me. Who is she?” 

He sighed and handed the picture over. “I was trying to think of the right time.” 

She looked down at the picture in her hands and squinted. “You’re cheating on me with the actor who plays Dwight?” 

“What? No,” he snatched the picture back and held it to his chest. 

“Oh, sorry. He just looks so much like him,” she frowned. 

“He- He doesn’t look like anybody. That’s why I love him,” he bit back. 

“I’m not insulting,” she held her hands up in defense. “I’d love to meet him some time… Just wait until Andi has adjusted before you bring him around.” 

“You just did meet him,” he looked at her like she had three heads. 

“I mean,” she rolled her eyes. “Barely. I’d like to meet him in person.” 

“Okay…” he looked around. “Here he is,” he handed her the picture again. 

“Yeah, but I mean-” She stopped and looked down at the picture again. “Wait, this is Dwight.” 

She stood up. 

“Are you,” she ran her hand through her hair and turned her back towards him. “Are you actually telling me you’re cheating on me with this photograph.” 

“You mean my boyfriend,” he carefully reached around her to grab the picture. “Yes.” 

“Okay,” her eye twitched. “Get out.” 

“I don’t understand the concept.” 

She shoved him out of the room and towards the front door. “Just go somewhere with your picture and never come back.” 

“What about our daughter?” 

“I’ll just tell her you got eaten by wolves,” she waved as he stumbled down the sidewalk. 

He sat down on a bench and pulled the photograph out. “I guess we’re together now.” 

Dwight Schrute and not the actor but just actual Dwight walked past. “My love, you’re here.” He sat down next to him. “We can be together now.” 

Bowie glanced down at the picture and up at Dwight. “Who the fuck are you?” `


End file.
